mybabysittersavampirefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Penelope Diamond
Gallery (10 Years Ago) Tiffany Rockland.jpg|Tiffany in a flashback Tiffany Rockland2.jpg|Tiffany first trapped in her phone Tiffany Rockland3.jpg|Tiffany about to be deleted Tiffany Rockland4.jpg|Tiffany stunned by the run-in Tiffany Rockland5.jpg|Tiffany and her "victory" smile Tiffany Rockland6.jpg|Tiffany and her "as-if" look Tiffany Rockland7.jpg|Tiffany and her other "victory" smile Penelope Diamond, is an evil she-demon to the residents of Whitechapel. Everyone but Ethan. He knows a secret, that could change everything known about the history, and dissapearense of a previous student: Tiffany Rockland. Tiffany was a student at Whitechapel High, before, ''she dissapeared. And rumor has it, that she was murdered by another student that hated her, right infront of Tiffany`s best (and only) friend. And according to Ethan`s vision, Penelope has a ''very, strong link to the girl... Rumor There are many ways of telling Tiffany`s dissapearence, but the most common one, involves Tiffany`s phone, ''and the day before. (Here it is.) " 10 years ago, Tiffany Rockland, and Taylor Burns, were the meanest, rudest, most selfish, and popular girls in Whiechapel history. And one day, while Tiffany was 'thinking to herself' about how pretty she thought she was, she bumped into an emo-goth girl in the hallway. (Her name was Venetta Calder.) They exchanged a few cold-blooded words, and ended very badly. Later that day, Taylor was at Tiff`s apartment, (Tiffany was alone most of the time,) and the girls were ''blasting their music ''loud, and her neighboor, Ms. Catovitch, obviously didn`t like it. So she hobbled over, and rang the doorbell 100 million times, until Tiffany finally answered, they argued, and argued, until Ms. C decied (to herself,) that they needed a lesson. The next day, Tiffany started getting ''creepy '' pictures, texts, and phone calls. (Spiders even crawled out of her phone!!) The girls thought it would never end, so they went to Venetta. She recommended her uncle Barswitch`s paranormal buisness. They bought some weird protection sagey stuff, and thought it would save them from the ghost. But, when the placed it around Tiff`s bed, the ghost of Catovitch appeared, and chased the girls all around the apartment. She soon cornered Tiffany, and used her own phone against her. (Taylor was going to be released, but was the only one to witness.) Catovitch started video taping Tiff in full fear mode, then somehow, in the blink of an eye, she vanished, into the phone!!! Taylor was then released, but never of of Tiffany again. And the phone, it somehow came into Vennetta`s possetion. Venn deleted the file Tiff was on, as payback for their fight the day before... Tiffany Rockland, was never seen, or heard from again!!!" Backgorund Penelope is very sneaky, clever, and cunning, rude selfish, and mean. Not to mention very feared of, and popular. Penelope is very secretive... as far as anyone knows. Penelope Diamond, ''is Tiffany Rockland!!! Penelope, or Tiffany, was just trapped in cyberspace for 10 years. She found her way out of the internet, when Ethan hacked into his own server, by mistake. She wound up if his computer, all the time. Ethan didn`t notice it at first, but he had a vision when she bumped into him in the hallway. Personality Penelope may be cruel on the outside, but inside, she`s a sweet, kind, funny, respectful girl, just afraid of what could happen. She needs help from Ethan to destroy a file she accidently summited, and needs to find Taylor, and Vennetta. Ethan didn`t tell anybody about her secret, which she really respects. And, she also gained amazing powers, and abilties through her experiences in the internets cyberspace. Her mom died of an illness, and her ftather died on the way to her funeral. Powers and Abilities *Sonic Scream (An eerie, destructive, super-sonic scream emited from her vocal cords; due to the sound needed in videos) *Firewall (A wall of fire that can stretch any leghth; due to the first firewall she broke in the internet) *Superhuman Speed (Super speed faster than the speed of light; due to how fast e-mail, and data travel) *Advanced Senses and Reflexes (The 5 senses 10x stronger than normal, and lighting reflex, and ''professional fighting skills) *Control Electronics (Control main statistics of anything electronic: Computers, TV`s, phones, some radios, etc.) *Security Skin (A scaley, blue-ish, skin. Wrist-elbow, on both arms. It flickers blue light, and sounds like banging metal, everytime hit by force) *Electronic Touch (Transfers volts of electricity to another person; from a small shock to a knock-out zap) Relationships 'Ethan: Ethan is helping Penelope track down those she has left. Taylor is her old friend. Vennetta for revenge. He hasn`t told anyone her secret which she really respects. She kind-of likes him, but 'not enough' to start a relationship. (Though in technicallity, she`s 27.) '''Sarah: Sarah`s really ticked off about of what`s going on lately, she`ll do anything to find out the truth, and get her friend back. 'Benny:' Benny`s really concerned for Ethan. He`s spending tons of time with Pen, and he '...needs to find out the truth.' 'Rory:' Despite how mean she is to him, he`s left Erica, and now has a huge crush on Pen. 'Erica:' Erica, and Pen haven`t really gotten along. Erica`s impression on Penelope was terrible, and ever since it`s been war: WHICH GIRL WILL RULE WHITCHAPEL HIGH?!?!